


Suzie Q

by mannybothans



Series: Someday Never Comes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Ghoul, Pre-Show Dean, Pre-Show John, Pre-Show Sam, Season/Series 01, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teenage lust, Teenage!Winchesters, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Wrestling, Young!Winchesters, people are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: It's 1997 and Christa and Dean are left to their own devices in a motel outside Omaha, Nebraska.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series of flashback stories that build on the rocky relationship of Christa Edelwood and the Winchester family.

Sam moved his thigh between hers and kept one arm firmly around her waist as he used his body weight to try and keep her down. She managed to kick a leg out and push back against him, preventing him from pinning her. Undeterred, Sam held his grip and moved his leg out over hers, which freed her other leg. She used that as leverage and hauled herself up, reaching behind her to grasp his upper arms. She bent forward and pulled Sam over her head as they tumbled back down to the floor. His arm loosened its grip around her waist and she threw herself on top of him to pin him.

“Dude she kicked your ass,” Dean said as he glanced over to see Christa on top of his little brother; she was smiling and panting.

“It was a good match,” Christa corrected him and gave him a side-eye. “You’re getting better, Sammy,” she said as she stood up and offered him a hand. “And Dean, you’re lucky it’s your birthday or else I’d kick your ass.”

Sam took her hand, staggering to his feet. “It’s _Sam_ ,” he corrected her. Christa reached forward and ruffled his hair; he was already a couple inches taller than her. He huffed and stepped away, fixing his hair. His older brother and their friend Christa wouldn’t stop calling him that baby nickname even though he was almost in high school.

“You’re gonna be able to kick my ass in a year with the rate you’re growing, kiddo,” Christa said good-naturedly. “Especially if you add muscle.” She then turned to his older brother, her back to Sam. “As for you, Dean, you’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

Sam let his eyes drift down her body as she stood with her hands on her hips. He thoroughly enjoyed wrestling with her for more than just good practice but they’d seen less and less of her the past couple years. His father also seemed to be more and more of a loner, working less with other hunters and working on his own secret agenda which he refused to tell Sam and Dean about. He didn’t realize he was staring openly at her ass until she said, without looking over her shoulder, “Jesus, Sam, stare much?”

Dean started laughing but Christa turned and winked at Sam. She had a spot in her heart for him because he was so much less abrasive and cocky than his older brother. He also didn’t cop feels when they wrestled which she respected. Dean had rubbed Christa the wrong way about four years ago and Sam never did ask why – he just knew his brother could be a real jerk.

Christa sat on the other side of the couch and patted a spot next to her for Sam to sit down. He shook his head at the invitation, “I need to do my homework.”

“Nerd,” Dean teased and Christa rolled her eyes at him.

“Some of us actually care about doing well in school,” she replied dryly. “What do you have tonight? Need any help with anything?”

Sam shrugged and grabbed his pack. “Mostly geometry, some history, and some literature.”

Christa clambered off the couch at the word _geometry_. “Oh! Let me pleeeeaaase look at your geometry book? I miss doing that – it was so easy compared to calculus!”

Sam grinned and shook his head as he handed her his text book. “Chapter seventeen.”

They could practically hear Dean roll his eyes, “I stand corrected – you’re both nerds.”

“Jerk,” Christa and Sam said at the same time without looking up.

“Bitch,” Dean muttered and grabbed the remote to channel surf.

* * *

 

Christa fell asleep in Sam’s bed curled up next to him. John and Alice didn’t get back until well after two in the morning. He let her into the apartment and she went into the boys’ room to wake up her daughter and get her home. It was one of Alice’s least favorite times of hunting because Christa always slept so peacefully next to Sam, never having her usual nightmares or fits of restlessness. Part of Alice was thankful things didn’t work out between Christa and Dean because she could sense only trouble from that Winchester. It seemed he had a new girl or two hanging around him every time they crossed paths and while she didn’t want to judge anyone, she couldn’t help but feel bitter for her scorned daughter.

Christa trudged to her mom’s car with half-lidded eyes and didn’t bother to ask her mom about the hunt. They always talked about it over breakfast the next morning to avoid adding fuel to Christa’s rotation of nightmares. She dozed lightly on the way to their motel room and then climbed into bed with her mom, just like she did every night they spent in a strange place.

* * *

 

“Turns out, it was the deceased great-aunt,” Alice finished, shrugging. She was glad to see Christa had eaten most of her breakfast because she thought her daughter was getting a little too thin.

“So what’s next?” Christa asked and then gulped down her orange juice.

“Not sure, yet. Why don’t we head back home and get you signed up to take your graduation exams?”

“Yeah, I guess I should really get on that, huh?”

“Better sooner than later, honey.”

Christa gave her mom a tight-lipped smile and nodded. “How’s John doing these days?” She carefully watched her mother’s face at the mention of John Winchester but Alice’s features remained impassive.

“He’s doing better, I think.”

“Is he still obsessed with,” Christa began.

“He is not obsessed, honey. He’s determined to find out what happened to Mary. And I think he’s focusing more on the boys, right now, what with Sam skipping grades and all. John says he wants to go to law school.”

“I know. He wants to go to Stanford,” Christa said, smiling. “He’s always been a smart kid. He can really make something of himself.” She tried not to sound sad but the thought of Sam leaving the hunting life and going out to California to become some big-shot lawyer didn’t make her feel great.

“Big aspirations,” Alice smiled. “Let’s get going. Long drive ahead of us.”

Christa slept for half the drive back to Georgia and then switched with her mom. She pulled up to their apartment building which always looked even more sinister and decaying at night thanks to the orange sodium lights. It wasn’t much but it was what they could afford with her mom working odd jobs when she wasn’t hunting. Christa started to take some cash-paying jobs when she was sixteen to help out with bills and groceries. She was secretly saving money whenever she could afford to in the hopes she could surprise her mom with a better apartment someday soon.

They grabbed their packs from the car and walked into their musty-smelling apartment. Christa could have sworn that six roaches scattered when they turned on the lights but she was too tired to do anything about it. She’d pick up a can of bug spray tomorrow at the corner store.

Alice bid her daughter goodnight, kissed her forehead, and went into her bedroom. Christa sat on the couch, a feeling of unease settling in the pit of her stomach. She had aspirations, too, and none of them involved being on the road for the rest of her life. She didn’t resent her mother’s choice of living – every hunter had their demons and reasons to hunt – but she didn’t foresee herself carrying on the legacy. She hoped that when she turned eighteen in a matter of weeks that she could land a good bartending job and really rake in the money.

Christa turned on the television and muted it; she lied down on the couch and closed her eyes. That was where Alice found her the next morning before she left for a waitress shift. “Remember I work tonight, too,” Alice reminded her daughter as she brushed some hair out of her face. “Need anything from the store?”

“We’re almost out of milk but I can get that today when I go down the street.”

“You know I don’t like you going to that corner store, Chris. Too many sketchy people.” Christa shrugged and Alice sighed. “Just be careful. And get some homework done.”

“I will, Mom. See you never,” she smirked and kissed her mom on the cheek. It was their inside joke that although they lived together and traveled together, Alice and Christa rarely ever saw each other.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Christa divided the tips in their buckets among the three bartenders. She pulled the cigarette out from between her lips and knocked the ash off the end as she finished counting out dollars. “Who wants to do shots??” One of the girls asked.

“Not tonight, Molly. Mom’s got an early morning and she needs the car.” Christa replied and folded up her tip share to stick in the back pocket of the very tiny black shorts she wore. She landed a bartending gig at a club just after her eighteenth birthday. Sometimes she’d stay until sunrise and have a drink with the other girls while the club owner, already smashed out of his gourd, would hang around leering and grope whomever he chose. He had been hanging around Christa a lot more lately which made her both nervous and annoyed. Her efforts at reminding him she was only eighteen seemed to fall on deaf ears.

“Well, are we still gonna check out that abandoned hospital this week?” Molly asked, oddly hopeful. Christa found it bizarre that normal people got excited about abandoned buildings and old homes whereas they just screamed ghosts and supernatural bullshit to her.

“Yeah, sure, Molls. I’ll see you all in a couple days.” Christa waved and headed to the back hallway where security would let her out and watch her walk to her car. When she was half-way down the hall, she heard her boss, Mike, come up after her. She slowed, despite her gut telling her not to.

“Hey! Chris! Wait a sec. Have you thought any more about dancing?”

“Um, not recently.” She shifted her purse on her shoulder. Christa watched his lecherous gaze drop down to her feet and come back up to her chest.

“I really think you’d make a great addition to our line-up, Chris. Consider it, huh?”

“It’s Christa, Mike, and fine. I’ll think about it. Goodnight.”

“I’ll walk you to your car,” he insisted and held the door open for her.

“I’m fine. Rob usually makes sure we leave safely. Thanks.” Christa quickened her pace trying to make it obvious to Mike she wasn’t interested in an escort. He didn’t get the hint and almost had to jog to keep up with her long strides. Undeterred, he stood close to her as she unlocked the car door and then leaned against the door to prevent her from getting in.

“Listen, baby girl, why don’t you come back to my place with me tonight and we can talk about any concerns you might have about dancing?”

Christa had to suppress a gagging noise as he gently traced a line up and down her arm. “I have to get the car back for my mom. She needs it in a couple hours. We can talk on my next shift.”

Mike made a tsk-ing noise and Christa felt his hand creep to her hip. “I’ll come pick you up, then, hm? It’d be better if we just got this out of the way.”

“I really can’t tonight. We’ll talk later, okay?” His hand moved lower and he cupped her ass, his fingertips coming inexcusably close to her inner thigh. She didn’t want to have to fight him off of her because she’d be blacklisted from every other club in a 25-mile radius. So, she turned and gave him her most winning smile and leaned down, kissing his shiny forehead. “Promise!” She added, forcing cheerfulness into her voice. Christa turned her hips away from him and pulled the car door open as Mike wavered between sulking and acceptance. He eventually let her slide into the driver’s seat but he ducked into the door before she could close it.

“Seal that promise with a kiss, baby girl.” He moved in and planted an unwelcome and wet kiss on her mouth. Christa squeezed her eyes closed and just let him do it as her mind screamed at her to deck him. Thankfully, it didn’t last very long. He pulled away just a moment later and shut her door, flashing a weasel-like smile. “Night, babe.”

She forced a smile at him and waved her fingers as she turned the ignition and put the car into drive, unable to leave fast enough.

Two nights later, she was back at the club and cornered immediately by her boss.

“First of all, I have no idea what I’m doing up there,” Christa explained. “And my regulars at the bar will be pissed that I’m not back there making their drinks the way they want them.”

“They’ll get over it, baby girl.” Mike put a hand on her hip and Christa inwardly shuddered.

“Just let me work behind the bar tonight, okay? I’ll start dancing this weekend if you still need me to.”

“Promise?” Mike asked as a scheming glint appeared in his eyes.

Christa sighed and nodded, “I promise.”

He leaned up and smashed his mouth against hers again and Christa grimaced at how wet and sloppy it was. Mike was grinning widely when he stepped back and gave her a wink as he walked away.

Her head hanging low, she wiped her mouth and came to the resolution that tonight would be her last night. She knew what Mike did in the dressing room to his “favorites” and she was in no way going to put up with his groping and kisses just to make some decent money. Her mom’s new apartment would have to wait.


	2. Two

“I quit the bar, Mom,” Christa announced when her mother came into the apartment the next evening.

Alice frowned but nodded. “I was hoping you would. That sleazy boss of yours didn’t deserve you, honey.” She approached and kissed her daughter on the forehead. “And hopefully this means you’ll start eating a little more?”

Christa rolled her eyes. “Mom, I eat plenty.”

Alice frowned again and looked at her daughter. “Just want to make sure you’re healthy.” Her daughter smiled up at her and then Alice’s beeper went off. “Looks like John. I better call him back.”

“Another case already?” Christa asked as her mom went to the phone on the wall. They had taken a small haunting case in rural Georgia not too long ago but it was rare to see the Winchesters more than twice a year these days.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Alice replied as her fingers flew over the number pad. A moment later, she greeted John Winchester and then went quiet as he explained a case to her. “Nebraska? Yeah, we can be there in a couple days. Got it. Need me to get on the phone tree? Okay. I’ll give Ellen a call. Yep. You, too, John. Give Dean and Sam our love. See you in a couple days.” She hung up the phone and turned to Christa, hands splayed out at her sides. “Looks like we got another case, hon. Pack a bag, we’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“Sure, Mom.”

Alice sighed and picked up the phone again to call out of work again. Christa listened as she pleaded and bribed someone else to take her morning shift; she ended up promising fifty dollars and to pick up whenever that person needed it. Christa knew her mom didn’t have the fifty dollars she’d need to pay her coworker but hoped she could find another job, and soon, so her mom didn’t have to worry about bills.

* * *

 

Christa hadn’t traveled with her mom when she was little but started when she was thirteen, after her grandparents died. Her first trip was when she met the Winchesters and fell head-over-heels for Dean. He was nice to her and somewhat protective every time they saw each other, which was a handful of times, and his closeness and coolness had her young teenage heart aflutter. When Dean realized she was interested in him, he flirted with her and even kissed her a few times. Then Christa learned – the hard way – what being a “player” meant and that Dean completely fit that description.

She cried on her mom’s shoulder at first and then steeled herself against Dean’s flirting and shockingly bad attempts at pick-up lines. The more he tried, the more she disliked him and the more time she spent with Sam. Sam was far too young for her – a four-year age difference – but Christa could see he would outgrow his gangly phase sooner rather than later and land himself a great girlfriend with how sincere and honest he was. Christa didn’t see either Winchester as a brother but Sam quickly became her closest friend and it was his presence she looked forward to when they met up with John and his boys.

Alice let her daughter take over the last eight or so hours of the driving and Christa cranked the music. Her daughter had an eclectic taste which ranged from bands like Nirvana to Spice Girls and even what Alice called “raver music.” Christa sang along to most things in the car; Alice always thought her daughter had an amazing singing voice and that it was a pity she never sang in front of anyone else.

They didn’t stop on the way to Omaha except for gas and food and got there the same day although it was sixteen hours later and Christa was border-line delirious. She was nervous about the case – her mom usually didn’t go out of her way unless it was something pretty big. They got to the motel John was staying in – always the first one listed in the phone book – just outside Omaha and got a room.

Christa laughed when she saw the coin deposit at the side of the beds and Alice had to roll her eyes, but she was also grinning. “I’m heading over to John’s room, honey. Mind staying here?”

“Not a problem, Mom. See you in a bit.”

“I’ll try not to wake you if you’re asleep,” Alice kissed her daughter’s forehead and took a room key as she left.

Christa wondered why her mom would ever think she’d be asleep alone. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep next to Sam on this trip since the guys were probably cooped up in the same dumpy motel room. Poor Sammy would probably be relegated to a cot with mouse-chewed holes in it. She turned on the television and started channel surfing until she landed on MTV, which was airing “Countdown to the 10 Spot.” Bored and curious, she dug a quarter out of her mom’s purse and inserted it into the coin slot. The bed shook and shimmied and Christa laughed. Sam would get a kick out of this and she reached for the phone but stopped herself before she could dial their room – she had no idea what room they were in to begin with and remembered her mom and John were talking shop. She shrugged and lied down, laughing as the bed jiggled her entire body. Christa had no idea who this feature was for but someone obviously got use of it or else it wouldn’t be here.

A knock on the door startled her off the bed. Her mom had a key and they had a secret knock that was definitely not the same as the one on her door. It took her a second, but she remembered Sam and Dean used a secret knock, too, and she realized it must be Sammy coming over to say hi. Excited, Christa leapt over to the door and threw it open, a huge smile on her face and her cheeks flushed from laughing.

“Hi Sa—Oh. Hey, Dean.” Her face instantly fell and she peeked around him. “Where’s Sam?”

“Your boyfriend couldn’t make it,” Dean said as he pushed his way into her room. “He’s staying with a teammate for some stupid soccer tournament.”

Christa was incensed that he just barged into her room like he owned the place and she ignored the ribbing about him being her boyfriend. She locked the door behind him like her mom taught her to do. “Okay, first of all – I didn’t invite you in. Secondly – good for Sam.”

Dean looked at the bed that was still vibrating and then looked at Christa with a knowing smirk. “Sorry, did I interrupt you?”

Despite her having no need to feel embarrassed around Dean Winchester, Christa felt a heat crawl up her neck and onto her cheeks. “No! Gross. I was just curious,” Christa said and folded her arms under her breasts. She hated how Dean made her feel insecure and childish.

“Uh huh,” Dean sat on the bed and wide smile appeared on his face. “This is actually kinda nice.” He lied down and put another quarter into the coin slot.

“Get off my bed, Dean,” Christa sighed.

“There’s room for two,” he replied, his bright green eyes sweeping down her body and back up.

Christa made a disgusted face and stomped over to the other bed and kicked off her cowboy boots. It had been warm in Georgia when they left but it was still pretty chilly up here in Nebraska, so Christa wore jeans, a cropped top, and an oversized flannel.

“Or not,” Dean said and rolled his eyes. He checked her out again as she leaned over to set her boots next to the bed, getting a nice eyeful as he looked down her shirt.

Without looking up, Christa snapped at him, “Stop looking down my shirt, you pervert.”

Dean blinked and turned his attention to the ceiling. “I wish my room had these beds. Damn this is nice.”

Christa sat back on the other bed again and fixed her gaze on the television. “Any idea what this case is? It sounds like John needs as much back-up as possible.”

Dean scoffed and sat up as the bed stopped shaking with a pitiful shudder. “Please, my dad could handle anything just the two of us.”

Christa lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Dean. “Is that so? So why aren’t you going with him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“My mom is in your room with Ellen and John and God knows who else getting the deets of the case; the one we are not invited to,” Christa said as if this shouldn’t be news to him. The look on his face said otherwise; he looked somewhat hurt for a couple seconds before he wiped his face of any emotion.

“Huh,” was all Dean said. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the television. “Why do you watch this garbage?”

Christa sighed at his deflection. Typical Dean, not wanting to talk about anything that upset him. “Because I like it, jerk. Get out if you don’t wanna watch it.” He glanced at her as if to say she knew damn well he had nowhere to go until the older adults were done with their meeting. “How long do you think it’ll take them?”

Dean shrugged. “A couple days at most, if they all do their jobs right.”

Christa knew that was a jab at her mother and the one time she fell asleep on a stake-out that endangered another hunter who was counting on her. She glared at Dean and gave him the middle finger.

“You still stripping?” Dean asked just to further push her buttons.

“What the fuck, dude? No. I never was.”

“Sammy told me you got a job in a club a couple months ago,” Dean’s eyes raked down her body again.

“Yeah, as a bartender. Not a stripper.” She felt his eyes on her and it made her nervous. He was certainly paying her a lot of attention. “Quit staring.”

“You love it, sweetheart.”

“Say that again and I’ll deck you, Winchester.”

He blew a kiss at her. “Sure thing, swee-,” he was cut off by Christa’s mom’s signature knock.

Christa jumped off the bed and answered the door, more than relieved to see her mom. When Alice saw Dean in the room, too, she looked from him to her daughter and back again.

“Hello, Dean. I didn’t know you were in here with Chris.”

“He was just leaving, Mom.”

Dean gave Mrs. Edelwood a tight-lipped smile and hopped off the bed. “Goodnight, Alice. Christa.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Alice replied dryly. She locked the door after he left and then turned to her daughter, who was seated on the foot of the bed Dean had just vacated. “Want to tell me what Dean Winchester was doing in here alone with you? Where’s Samuel?”

“Sammy stayed in Kansas for a soccer tournament. And we weren’t doing anything, Mom. Dean was just being a pain in the ass.” She paused and made eye contact with her mom so she knew she was telling the truth. “Why didn’t John tell Dean how big this case is?”

Alice shook her head, “I don’t know, honey. We’re going to be here for a couple days, though.” She absently brushed some of Christa’s hair back from her face. “And you know I’m just wary of Dean since he broke your heart.”

Christa rolled her eyes. “Yeah and ever since then he’s been a total jerk-off.”

“Language, Chris!”

“Sorry, Mom. You know I can’t stand the guy but he doesn’t seem to get it.”

Alice sighed. “Those Winchesters can be thick-headed, that’s for sure.” She grinned and she and Christa shared a giggle. “I’m going to shower and then turn in. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“Okay, Mom. Love you.”

“Love you, too, my sweet girl.” Alice grabbed her pack and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Christa sat on her bed, feeling uneasy for a number of reasons. The main one happened to be named Dean Winchester. Without Sam here to mitigate her dislike and to distract her from his presence, Christa didn’t want to think about what could happen.

* * *

 

The older adults met the next day in the afternoon and left in the Impala. They didn’t tell Christa or Dean where they were going or how long they’d be gone and Alice left her beeper behind.

“What if I need you for something, Mom?” Christa had protested when she noticed her mom set it aside.

“You’ll be fine, Chris.” Alice had sighed, hating that she had to say, “Dean is here if you really need something.” She had watched her daughter’s face go from concern to repulsion. “I know, I know,” she said. “But I can’t risk it going off while we’re out. Be good.”

Christa entertained herself for a good couple hours before the boredom set in. Her mom left her money and the car keys to get dinner. After a small deliberation, Christa changed into a low-cut cami under her oversized flannel and very short denim shorts with her signature, worn-in cowboy boots. She put on some make-up and then grabbed the car keys, wallet, and cash and headed out; maybe she’d find a bar that would serve her and she could whittle away the night until she was too exhausted to stay awake.

She was whistling as she jogged down the stairs and turned the corner just to run right into Dean. Shocked, she began to apologize and then realized who it was and stopped. He looked her over and a look of curiosity came over his face.

“Where are you headed?” He asked. “And what’s all over your face?”

“None of your beeswax and it’s called make-up, Winchester,” Christa said and flashed him a sarcastic smile as she moved around him.

“Wait. If I pay you twenty bucks, will you get me some beer?”

Christa stopped on the stairs and laughed. “And how will I do that? I’m not twenty-one.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and gestured at her chest, half-shrugging.

Glowering at him, she shook her head. “No. Absolutely not. What if they take my license?”

“Thirty.”

“Make it fifty and I’ll think about it.”

“Forty. Final offer.”

Christa thought it over. If she could get Dean what he wanted then he’d be less likely to want to tag along with her as she cruised into Omaha to find a dive bar. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Dean smiled broadly and hurried after her. They got into her mom’s car and Christa cranked the radio volume for a new song she was starting to dig about missing cowboys. She normally would sing but Dean was with her, so she just hummed along. Dean reached out to change the station and Christa slapped his hand away. She found a gas station about a mile from their motel and parked.


	3. Three

“Pay up, buttercup,” she said and held out her hand for the cash. Dean handed her two twenties. He made no move to get out of the car. “Aren’t you coming inside?” Christa asked as she opened the driver’s door.

“Are you serious? They won’t sell to you if I’m there.”

Christa rolled her eyes. “What if it’s a chick behind the register?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

She slammed the door behind her and went into the gas station. She had no idea what kind of beer Dean liked but if he was just looking to drink to get drunk, any old thing would do. The choices were slim, anyway. She picked up a twelve-pack of Corona Extra, did a quick glance around the store and headed straight to the register.

“ID please,” the man behind the counter said.

Christa bit her lip and tried to look shy. “Oh, aren’t you sweet. Don’t I look old enough?”

The man pointed to a sign behind him that said, in large lettering, that they carded everyone under the age of 30.

She smiled charmingly at him and leaned over the counter just slightly, giving him a good view of her cleavage. “Is this convincing enough?”

The man shook his head but his interest was clearly piqued. “Sorry, miss, but I’m on camera and if I don’t at least look at your ID, they’ll fire me.”

“Understood,” Christa sighed and pulled out her driver’s license and one of the twenties Dean gave her, folded up discreetly behind her ID. She held it out to the man and he studied it and smoothly pocketed the money. His eyes went back to her and she knew immediately he was still debating on whether or not to sell. “Come on, please? My girlfriends are really counting on me.” She pouted a little bit as she put her ID away.

The man behind the counter licked his lips and his eyes went back to her chest as she pulled her shirt down a little bit. “Yeah? What are y’all doing tonight?”

Christa grinned coyly and looked away as if she were shy. “Well, it’s a lingerie party and a sleep-over. No boys allowed, which is unfortunate. But the pillow fights and Twister are way more fun that way,” she purred and hoped the mental image was enough for this poor sucker.

He licked his lips again and nodded. “That sounds like a good time,” he said and rang her up. Christa happily paid him the amount due and took her change.

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much. This will really help us all relax in just our undies,” she said and winked at him as she grabbed the case and hurried out of the store.

She put the beer into the trunk and got back into the driver’s seat when Dean piped up. “What took you so long?” Christa refrained from hitting him and instead just glared at him out of the corner of her eye. “I was afraid something happened,” Dean added.

“I had to paint a picture of an all-girl lingerie party complete with pillow fights and a game of Twister,” Christa explained and did a bad job of hiding a smirk.

Dean’s eyes widened, “Now that’s a selling point.”

“He seemed to think so. Where’s your fake ID, anyway?” Christa asked.

“Dad took it,” Dean sighed. “He said I needed to learn responsibility when I got too drunk at a game of poker and lost all our money for the week.”

“Yeah that sounds like you,” Christa smirked. After she parked the car, she got out and opened the trunk for Dean to get the case of beer. “Kay, have a great time,” she said as she went to get back in the car.

“You’re not helping me drink all of this?” Dean asked. “After all that?”

“Nope. See ya.”

“Oh, come on. You know my dad’ll flip if he knew I was drinking. I don’t think I can finish this myself. Just have a couple with me? Please?”

Christa stared at him blankly over the roof of the car. “You know I don’t like you, right?”

Dean sighed and tilted his head back. “Copy that, loud and clear.”

“But I know your dad will torture you into telling him who got you the beer, so my ass is on the line, too. Fine. I’ll help – but only to cover my own ass.” She reached into the car and grabbed her wallet before shutting the door and locking up. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“That guy sounds like a total douche,” Dean commented when Christa finished telling him about her latest sleaze ball of a boss. “Why does anyone work for him?”

“Because the money is good.”

“Good enough to overlook a creep like that?”

Christa shrugged and finished her second beer. She would never admit it out loud but she was finding that Dean wasn’t such a hard-ass after all. He was actually pleasant to talk to about mundane things. “For some of them, I’m sure it was.”

Dean held out another beer for her. She thought it over, decided she wasn’t going anywhere else tonight, and took it from him with a thank you. “Yeah, well if I ever ran a place like that, I’d take care of my girls.”

Christa laughed – she could just see it: Dean Winchester running a strip club and protecting his ladies from all other creeps except for him. “Right, sure.”

He frowned a little, finished his beer, also, and started in on his fourth. Dean could understand why Christa didn’t like him in general; he did her dirty when they were younger. But he was immature and they were constantly going places and it didn’t help that he started to realize how damn attractive he was. Even a couple teachers hit on him when they weren’t busy giving him detention for being a smart-ass or not doing his homework. All of that was years ago, though, so why she was still cold towards him, he didn’t know. All he knew was that his charms and good looks had gotten him through a lot of sticky situations so far and had gotten him a few nice girls to boot; Christa was the one that eluded him and it drove him a little crazy. She was smart, good-looking, and cared deeply for his little brother.

“So anyway,” he said. “You still aiming to graduate high school?” Dean never did finish high school. He just sort of stopped going a few months ago. Learning was for people like Sam, not Dean.

“Yeah, eventually. I need to finish senior year and I hope to take the test before December. Just depends on a lot of factors. What about you?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, not for me. Too much trouble.”

“You mean you or the school?” Christa smiled. She knew Dean enjoyed his “bad boy” reputation almost as much as he enjoyed his hair gel. Dean just winked at her. “Hey, has your dad ever taken you with him on an exorcism?”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit at her random question. “No. He says that’s really dangerous. Why? Has Alice taken you to exorcisms?”

“Not for awhile. We haven’t done much aside from salt-and-burns lately. Easy stuff. Most of the spirits aren’t even vengeful – they just want to move on.”

Dean nodded and took a long sip of his beer feeling mildly intimidated. It was obvious she knew her stuff better than he did but he chalked that up to John being extremely protective. He rarely let Sam or Dean out of sight unless he was on a job or they were at school.

“He trust you enough to drive, yet?” Christa asked, grinning.

Dean nodded and grinned back. He thought of the time he’d dared her to take the Impala for a joyride and she had – much to his surprise and John’s fury. “Yeah, he lets me take her out on occasion. Still purrs like a kitten.”

The way he said that made Christa’s heart thud. Her mind fantasized her and Dean in the backseat before she shoved it aside. “Let’s order a pizza,” Christa suggested and hopped up to find a flyer or menu stuffed somewhere in the motel information on the desk.

“Okay, but none of that all-vegetable bullshit,” Dean said.

Christa gave him a confused look. “Do I look vegetarian to you?”

“I don’t know! I mean shit, you’re skinny so I just thought maybe you were doing one of those vegetarian diet things.” He shrugged and got up off the other bed to join her at the desk. “What do we got?”

Christa held up a flyer from some generic pizza delivery service. Dean called in their order a couple minutes later.

* * *

 

“So,” Dean said with a mouthful of pizza. “How come you wrestle with Sam so much? You know he’s got a thing for you, right?” They were both on their fourth beer.

“Gross, Dean! Chew with your mouth closed,” Christa replied with her mouth also full of pizza. She chewed and swallowed. “Because it’s good practice and he won’t ever ‘accidentally’ grab my boobs or hump my ass,” she gave Dean a good dose of side-eye. “And he does not have a ‘thing’ for me. We’re just close, that’s all.”

“Hey, I can be a gentleman,” Dean protested after swallowing another huge bite.

“Doubtful,” Christa retorted, smirking. “We wrestled once and you couldn’t keep your hands off my tits,” she reminded him.

“Not my fault they kept getting in my way. C’mon, then,” Dean said as he dropped his slice back into the box and stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I’ll prove it.”

Christa stared up at him and laughed for a moment before she realized he was serious. “Oh? You think you can take me, Winchester? You saw me kick Sam’s ass last time and he’s got like four inches on you.”

“Yeah, and he’s all limbs. I’ve got the guns.” Dean flexed and kissed his bicep for show, which sent Christa into another fit of giggles.

“Alright, then. Any excuse to kick your ass is fine by me,” Christa agreed. She stood up and wiped her hands on her shorts and then took off her flannel so it wouldn’t get in her way. “Ready?”

Dean smirked and knelt down after removing his over-shirt. “Come and get it.”

Christa knelt behind him and wrapped an arm around his middle. She usually always made the first move with Sam, too, because he was always hesitant and thought he might hurt her. She took a breath and then Dean was bent forward, grabbing her forearm as her other arm hooked around his shoulder. He swung a leg out and pushed himself up into a kneeling position. He managed to hold her arms and turned towards her, trying to turn her onto her back.

Christa knelt up also and then they were standing as their arms locked together. Suddenly he let go and his arm wrapped around her waist and he hooked his other arm around one of her thighs. She lost balance and she went to the floor on her back and Dean got on top of her, lying perpendicular to her as much as he could with the little floor space they had. Christa bent her knees and jerked her hips up, essentially doing a backwards somersault over him so she landed on her knees beside him. Her arm went back around his middle as she pushed herself into his side, trying to get to him fall over.

Dean grunted with effort as he struggled to stay upright and also stand up. Within moments, he was standing and Christa was surprised by his quickness and strength. Suddenly, he had his arm hooked under her knee and one around her hips before she could react. He dropped both of them to the floor, knocking the wind out of her. Wincing, Christa held his hips between her knees and flipped them both over so she was on top of him, straddling his hips. Before he could move, she had his arms pinned above his head even as she struggled to breathe.

Looking up at her, Dean bit back a groan. She was flushed and her chest heaved with effort to fill her lungs with air again – and then he imagined her naked in the very position they were in. He felt her grip on him relax somewhat and he took the opportunity to roll her over and pin her with his hips pressed into hers as he held her arms to the floor. “I win,” Dean boasted. Still gasping, Christa looked up at him this time. He was smirking at his victory but there was something else in his eyes, too.

They stared at each other for several moments and Christa’s legs wrapped around his hips before she knew what she was doing. She licked her lips and then Dean’s mouth was on hers. He kissed her furiously and wasted no time shoving his tongue past her lips. Christa moaned into his mouth and it felt like the breath was knocked out of her again with how urgent his kiss was. She felt his hips nudge more into hers and felt a hardness pressing against her sex and it felt so good. Dean’s hands let go of her arms and he buried one hand in her hair and the other held him up. Christa’s hands went to his waist and her fingers itched to pull up his tee shirt.

Dean had to come up for air and he groaned as he did so, not wanting to stop kissing her. He stared down at her and tried to catch his breath as her blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. Her gaze was equal parts lust and confusion. He felt her legs untwine and fall to the side of his hips and he tested the waters by gently rocking his pelvis against her.

Christa bit her lip and moaned softly as his hardness rubbed against her. She wanted Dean so badly but her mind was screaming that he was only going to be trouble if she let him have her. That and she was fairly certain he wasn’t one to carry around condoms and she certainly didn’t have any, either. She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed as he rocked against her again. “Dean, off,” she breathed.

Dean blinked and stared down at her with concern. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Christa nodded without opening her eyes. “Off,” she repeated.


	4. Four

Dean slowly climbed off of her and sat back on his shins as she pushed herself away from him and sat up against the foot of the bed closest to her. Her cheeks were still flushed and she was avoiding making eye contact. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her, feel her body against his, and smell her hair. But she had pulled away and he also wanted to respect her space. If it meant he backed off now and she invited him to do more later, then he’d take it. He watched as she bit her lip, something she’d done all the time he knew her when she was deep in thought or puzzled. Finally, her eyes slowly met his as she turned her head towards him and he licked his lips.

“You alright?” He asked again.

“I’m fine, Dean,” she answered quickly. “Nice match.” She stood up and went back to the pizza box, pulling out another slice as she sat on the bed. “Let’s find a movie or something to watch.”

His waited a moment as his erection began to soften before he stood up to join her back on the bed. Instead of sitting across from one another again, he sat next to her and turned on the television.

Christa actually enjoyed his closeness as she ate another slice of pizza. They found a sitcom re-run they’d both seen dozens of times but it was still something to focus on other than the scent of one another. She popped open their fifth beers and handed Dean one. His hand slightly overlapped hers as he took it from her; when she glanced at him, he was fully focused on the television and hadn’t even noticed. The remaining pizza was put aside and she got up to use the bathroom.

When she came back out, Dean hadn’t moved. For a moment, she looked at his profile and noticed how perfectly sculpted his cheek bones were as well as his well-defined jaw and almost perfectly sloped nose. She bit her lip and felt her heart pound in her chest as she walked back over to the bed. When she re-joined him, she sat even closer to him, purposely touching at shoulders and thighs. After a minute, Dean’s arm went around her shoulders and Christa settled in to his embrace. She wondered, briefly, how Sam and her mother would feel if she ended up being a “thing” with Dean.

Glancing down at her as she settled in under his arm, Dean grinned. When a few more minutes had passed, Dean felt Christa’s hand rest on his thigh. He finished his beer, finally feeling a solid buzz, and excused himself to the bathroom.

Christa finished her beer and forced herself to focus on the television screen and not look like she was anticipating his return even though her heart was slamming in her chest. She was almost certain he’d be able to hear it when he returned.

Dean came out of the bathroom and watched Christa tuck her feet off to the side. It was getting late but she seemed like she had no intention of getting back to her room any time soon. Dean went over to the air conditioner and turned it on, feeling that the room had gotten stuffy, before he resumed his position next to her on the bed. He settled in against her and once more put his arm around her shoulders. The proximity to her, his hand on her bare upper arm, the smell of her underneath the faint scent of beer and clean clothes, all of it made him want to kiss her more and more with every passing second.

Christa leaned into him when he put his arm around her and turned her hips towards him ever so slightly. She couldn’t stop thinking about when he was on top of her on the floor and how badly she wanted him to rip her clothes off and claim her as his. It was an odd fantasy to have – and one she would never admit to – considering she never thought of herself as belonging to anyone or anything. The more she thought about him pressing himself into her sex, the more her heart hammered in her chest; Christa felt like she was about to burst.

Dean lifted an eyebrow as the woman next to him emitted the tiniest moan. He had no idea what she was thinking about but the sound of her definitely got him thinking about how much he wanted to be on her again. Cautiously concerned, he looked at her and then gently turned her chin towards him with his free hand. “Everything okay?” He asked her as his green eyes searched hers for any hint of her feeling the same towards him. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were a little glassier than usual but she didn’t look unwell. She looked… well, Dean thought he knew what lust looked like on a woman but he had never seen it on Christa’s face – especially not towards him.

Before she could stop herself, Christa leaned in and kissed Dean’s full, pouty lips, loving the way they felt against hers. She put a hand on his far thigh and shifted her weight so she was facing him while sitting next to him.

Surprised at her initiative, Dean waited a moment before kissing her back. He felt her tongue prod at his lips and he opened his mouth to her, his tongue meeting hers. The arm around her shoulders dropped a bit and he slid his hand up her back and under her hair to hold the nape of her neck. Taking a huge risk, Dean put his other hand on her waist and slid it up to just under her breast. Christa didn’t stop kissing him; she took her hand off his leg and put it over his on her ribs and moved it up even more and then directly onto her breast. Dean squeezed gently and she moaned into his mouth, encouraging him to do it again. He did and then ran his fingertips across the top of her breasts that were exposed due to her low-cut tank top; he paused and dipped his pinky into her cleavage.

Christa’s mind was racing, trying to fight her heart and hormones on this situation. Her sex ached with want for him and his touches were driving her insane – she only wanted more. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew he was only using her because that’s what Dean Winchester did before he moved on to the next. At that moment, however, she did not care. More of his fingers were dipping below the neckline of her top and into her bra, teasing at her nipple and making her ache for friction between her legs. She climbed onto his lap and his hand not attending to her breasts fell to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Her legs splayed out further and she pressed her groin to his pelvis, moaning as she felt his erection in his jeans against her thigh.

The feeling of her grinding down onto him sent Dean’s brain into overdrive. Here was a woman writhing on his lap when just the day before – no, only hours before – she didn’t want anything to do with him. Dean had to admit that if he hooked up with Christa, it might be his biggest sense of accomplishment in a long time and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Regardless, he was excited that she’d finally let him in and he was only a little surprised that he seemed to be actually caring about her. Dean didn’t want Christa to think he was only out to get his and resolved to make this a night she’d remember for a very long time. He finally dipped his fingertips into her bra and grazed her nipple, which elicited another desire-filled moan from her into his mouth.

Realizing the sudden need for air, Christa broke away from his lips and slowly opened her eyes. Dean’s eyes opened even slower and they were darker than before and conveyed his want in a way words could only begin to describe. Whatever she was about to say or do left her instantly as she stared into his eyes. A slight growl came from his throat and his hands seemed to instantly move to her waist, inching her shirt up. Christa nodded and raised her arms; less than a second passed before Dean had her shirt off. He pawed at her breasts, his eager hands squeezing each one and pushing them together before his thumbs and forefingers found her nipples through the thin, lacy material of her bra. He rolled them between his fingers and she sighed as she rocked her hips against him again.

Dean had to restrain himself from ripping her bra off of her. Instead, he yanked the straps down and freed her breasts. His mouth was attached to one and she was gasping before his mind could even process what he was doing. His tongue lathed at each nipple in turn while she unclasped her bra and let it fall between them; he moved one hand to her lower back.

Christa shivered as his rough hand touched her bare back. “Dean,” she breathed as he gently nipped her breast. She looked down and watched as his eyes flicked up to hers, his mouth never leaving her breast. A moan escaped her lips at the sight of him with his mouth on her. “Oh, God,” she whispered and ground her hips down onto him.

He reciprocated the moan and wanted to taste all of her. In one smooth motion, he pulled his legs under him and laid her back with her head towards the foot of the bed. While on his knees above her, he reached over his head and pulled his tee shirt off before tossing it across the room. His eyes traveled from the waist of her shorts up to her face and he saw she was biting her lip again, looking somewhat nervous. His fingertips grazed her stomach as he looked to her for permission to take her shorts off. Christa reached down for him and unbuttoned them; he finished by pulling the zipper down and gently tugging them off her hips.

Her underwear matched her bra in that it was lacy and delicate-looking. Another low growl came from deep within his chest as the urge to bury his erection inside of her grew almost unbearable. He lowered on to her and made sure she felt how hard he was by grinding his hips into her sex. His lips met hers as she moaned for more and he obliged. Dean slid a hand down into her underwear as he propped himself up on his other elbow. He licked his lips when he felt how wet she was. “Jesus, Christa,” he breathed and kissed her again as his middle finger slid between her folds and into her core.

Christa felt like she was going to fall apart. “Dean, please,” she moaned as her hips rolled up to meet his finger. He slid another one into her and watched her face express her pleasure completely. “Yes,” she breathed as he pumped his fingers into her and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Dean kissed her passionately as his hand moved between them, filling the spaces he wanted to bury himself in. He swallowed moan after moan as he steadily brought her closer to the edge, wanting to hear her scream his name. “Come for me,” he whispered against her lips between kisses.

This time, Christa was the one to oblige. She grabbed his shoulder and bicep and dug her nails in as her entire body shook with her orgasm. As he desired, she moaned his name as she fell apart and he watched her, thinking he’d never seen anything more beautiful than Christa Edelwood in the throes of ecstasy. He wanted her so badly but even more, he thought if could keep her then he might be the happiest he’d ever been.

Panting, she slowly came down from her high and opened her eyes to see him staring down at her in wonderment. Her mind finally overcame everything else her body wanted and she panicked, pushing him off of her. She went into the bathroom and shut the door as her heart sank and she realized what she felt for him, how much she wanted him, and what he meant to her was all heart-break-in-waiting. How many other women had he looked at like that? How many other women had fallen apart at his touch, at his command, and then been left behind when he’d gotten his? Christa took a deep breath and steeled herself as a soft knock came on the door.

“Christa? Are you okay?”

She had gone into the bathroom so suddenly that Dean barely had time to register what had happened. One minute, he was watching her succumb to her pleasure and the next she had locked herself in the bathroom as if he repulsed her.

The door opened and he was met with a passive, almost challenging gaze. “Excuse me,” she said as she brushed by him as if he were a bystander on a busy street. She picked up her clothes from the floor and bed, starting with her shorts. He watched, wordlessly, as she pulled them on and then her bra, followed by her tank top and finally her oversized flannel.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dean asked, almost too stunned to believe his eyes.

“Not yet,” Christa shrugged. “Thanks for the pizza and beer. See ya never.”

With that, she slipped her boots on and walked out of his motel room leaving him semi-hard and very confused. “What?!” He asked an empty room and then looked down at his jeans. He swore and went into the bathroom, aching to get off.

* * *

 

Christa shut her motel room door and locked it behind her. She wouldn’t open it for anybody but her mother. Ashamed that she almost fell for him – again – she flopped onto her bed and buried her face into the pillows as she screamed out her frustration. She cried herself to sleep that night, conflicted as her body longed for his touch and for him to make her feel complete and her brain told her to stay the hell away from him as he was only going to ditch her at first chance. She woke up sometime later to a knock that wasn’t her mother and put a pillow over her head to drown out Dean’s pleading voice.

She wouldn’t give him the opportunity nor the satisfaction.

Her mother returned early the next morning and Christa hugged her tightly and tried to stop herself from sniffling.

“Chris, honey, what’s wrong?”

“I was just worried about you, is all,” she lied. “How much longer do we have, here?”

Alice smiled sadly at her daughter and kissed her forehead. “We’re finished, here, honey. Let’s get some breakfast and hit the road, huh? Mind driving the first half so your mom can get some much-needed sleep?”

Christa nodded and forced a smile for her mother. “Sure thing, Mom. Let’s get the hell outta here.”

They grabbed their backpacks and tossed them into the trunk of the car. Christa felt someone watching them as she climbed into the car. She glanced in the side-view mirror and saw nobody, then glanced up at the second floor as her mom backed out of the parking space.

Dean Winchester stood at his window when he heard Christa and her mom outside. He watched her leave from the crack between curtains and felt his stomach knot. If he’d done something wrong, he wanted to know; something in the back of his mind told him it wasn’t anything he’d done, though.

“Let’s go, Dean. We can catch Sam’s last game if we leave now,” John said. Dean knew he was lying – Sam’s game had already started – but he nodded and grabbed his duffel bag and they left the motel outside Omaha and headed towards Kansas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
